


u got me

by zayndotcom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, ao3 just wont let me say it rip, bambam is their kid, markson are married, this is finished btw, this is really stupid, yugbam are teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: mark knew that this day would come, had been dreading it the same way he dreads telling anyone the story of how him and jackson met and got together. but telling strangers or acquaintances at a bar where you can pretend to laugh it off and telling your expectant child are two completely different things and there is no way he's doing this alone.or in which bambam wants to know how his dads got together, markson are Dramatic and jjp are perfect soulmates in the background





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bielefeld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefeld/gifts).



> this is..,, so stupid. im just posting this in hopes that it will motivate me to finish it. and yes this is the second 'jack your wang' fic i said i was writing...,, months ago...,,, 
> 
> also this is the second fic ive named after u got me and u know what its what she deserves that song is Legendary

**"** dad?" mark hears his darling son's voice call out to him, causing him to stop where he was preparing dinner and turn around.

bambam sits at the table, huge round eyes staring at him curiously, cheeks as full and round as they were when he was a toddler even though he's soon to be turning sixteen (god, where did the time go?). his best friend since birth, im yugyeom, who also happens to be the second son of mark and jackson's best friends jinyoung and jaebum, sits on the seat across from him also staring up at him.

 

"yes, bam," mark replies.

"yugyeom was just telling me the story about how his dads got together," bambam says and mark smiles fondly. he knows that story well, mostly because jinyoung has been retelling it for decades and mark's so familiar with it he sometimes forgets that he didn't even know the two korean men at the time, "and i was wondering, how did you and baba meet?"

mark freezes, nearly dropping the knife in his hand.

_shit_. 

mark knew that this day would come, had been dreading it the same way he dreads telling anyone the story of how him and jackson met and got together. but telling strangers or acquaintances at a bar where you can pretend to laugh it off and telling your expectant child are two completely different things and there is no way he's doing this alone.

"erm," mark finally says as the silence drags out too long and the two boys at the table are starting to look at him strangely, "how about we wait until your baba gets home and we can tell the story together?"

bambam furrows his eyebrows, probably finding it weird that mark isn't jumping at the chance to tell him all about his first meeting with jackson when jinyoung has been using the time when jaebum confessed to him as a bedtime story for both yugyeom and bambam ever since the boy could remember. sadly, not all people have the perfect and beautiful circumstances that the two korean men were blessed with. jaebum's and jinyoung's situation could inspire any disney original movie- friends from birth, literal definition of _soulmates_ , and hell, animals were probably singing while jaebum confessed his forever undying love to a bashful jinyoung after a light amount of angst and miscommunication. sickening stuff really, and mark is definitely not jealous at all.

mark and jackson's get-together story is... not quite on that level, so to speak. mark's afraid of not being able to live up to jinyoung and jaebum; that his and jackson’s underwhelming (and frankly horrifying) story will leave bambam disappointed. their story had nothing so dramatic as running through the airport or have cheesy, albeit sweet, tear jerking confessions.

mark's been worried about this for years and had even brought it up nearly a decade ago. the conversation flooded back to him all at once, leaving him feeling both nostalgic and even more worried than before.

 

 _"babe," jackson said, running a hand through mark's dark locks as the older frowned, "bammie’s not gonna care about our stupid first meeting, he's_ five _."_

_mark sighed, "i know, it's just that he's been running around all day yelling about how one day he wants someone to confess to him like jaebum did for jinyoung and i..."_

_"i get it," jackson said when mark trailed off. they've been together long enough that mark doesn't even need to finish his thoughts anymore because jackson was always on the same wavelength as him. he pulled the older closer to him, "maybe we could lie? make up a story so amazing that bambam, yugyeom_ and _youngjae will forget all about jinyoung's story."_

_"we can't lie, you idiot," mark scoffed pulling out of jackson's hold and glaring at him. jackson whined at the loss, slumping against the couch cushions and making grabby hands at the other, "jinyoung and jaebum were_ there _when we first met, they'd expose us to the kids in seconds if we lie."_

_"true," jackson agreed, insistently tugging at mark's arm until they were pressed up against each other again, sighing at the return of warmth,"let's just hope that when bambam finally asks, he'll be old enough to see the undeniable humour in it rather than finding it a little sad."_

_mark raised his eyebrows, "a_ little _sad?"_

_"okay, a lot sad," jackson huffed, "but on both our parts, not just mine."_

_“if you’re sure..."_

_"fuck you, tuan," he was pouting and mark bit back a laugh._

 

_"you wish, wang."_

_a loud crash echoed through the house and the two men pulled apart in shock. "baba! daddy! i'm sorry, it wasn’t me!" they heard a voice shout from the other room, signaling that adult cuddle time was over and jackson and mark had to put their parent hats on again. they pushed the conversation as well as their worries to back of their minds as they got up to see what precious family heirloom their son had destroyed now._

                                                                

"i'm home," mark hears to voice of his husband call out and while it normally filled him with warmth, now it only caused dread to pool in his stomach. he closes his DS, having picked it up and started playing out of boredom, listening to the sounds of jackson's bags hitting the floor and his muffled curses as he tries to free himself from his shoes.

"dinner's in the fridge," mark yells back.

usually jackson's home in time to eat dinner with him and bambam (and yugyeom and youngjae who are basically permanent fixtures in their house as bambam is in jinyoung and jaebum's) but on the days where he's both tutoring chinese and coaching he tends to get in later. "thanks, babe" jackson says from the kitchen and mark opens his DS again, resuming his game of mario kart.

with jackson coming home, mark is suddenly reminded of the conversation he had with his son earlier and he's praying silently to himself that bambam has forgotten all it so that mark could put off telling that story for another ten years.

jackson walks into the sitting room, apparently having inhaled his food in record time, "sorry i'm home so late," he presses a kiss to mark's cheek as he collapses on the sofa beside him and mark now notices it's about nine thirty, over an hour later than jackson usually is, "namjoon came in to pick up his kid and you know how he doesn't shut up."

mark closes the game console again to raise his eyebrows at jackson and the younger rolls his eyes, "sorry, how _i_ can't shut up," he corrects himself and mark grins.

"tough day?" he asks, noticing how ruffled his hair is, sweat still drying on his forehead. the days where jackson has to both tutor and teach a bunch of kids how to fence always leaves him exhausted and the effect is present on his face now. mark smooths a hand through jackson's messy hair, trying and failing to tidy it up.

"kind of," jackson shrugs, leaning into the touch and eyes fluttering closed, "i'm not as young and fit as i used to be back in my fencing days. these old bones aren't what they once were."

"watch your mouth," mark warns, pulling lightly on a dark strand of hair and jackson winces, "i'm older than you."

jackson smirks, looking up at mark with hooded eyes, "don't worry, babe," he reassures and mark suppresses the urge to roll his eyes at the blatant flirting, "you barely look a day over twenty five."

"hmm," mark hums, "and you barely look a day over forty five."

jackson pulls away from mark whose hand falls from jackson's hair and back into his lap, to give him one of the most horrifically betrayed looks mark has ever seen reproduced on a human face; there might even be tears welling up in jackson's eyes.

"you take that back, old man," jackson says, clutching his heart while looking like he's questioning every decision he's ever made that led to them getting married. it's one of mark's favorite jackson expressions.

"never."

before jackson can jump across the couch and, judging by the look on his face, tackle mark and fight him until he admits defeat, a voice from the doorway interrupts them.

"can you two stop being gross for five seconds, please?" bambam says, nose scrunched up as he takes in the site of his parents. yugyeom looks at them fondly, standing over a head taller than bambam, who hasn't quite yet hit his growth spurt much to the older boy's annoyance. the sight of bambam reminds mark as to why he was so nervous before jackson distracted him and he silently hopes that jackson could also distract the boy enough that he won't have a chance to ask about their first meeting.

"bam!" jackson says, look of betrayal dropping in seconds as he completely forgets about mark's comment, rushing over to embrace his slightly unwilling son.

"baba," bambam says, exasperated but mark can tell from crinkling at the corner of his eyes that he's pleased with the attention, "calm down, i saw you this morning."

jackson ignores him, "yugyeommie, get over here," he pulls the younger boy in, who joins happily, "i haven't seen you in ages!"

"i was also here this morning, uncle," yugyeom says, but he seems to be enjoying the impromptu group hug more visibly than bambam.

"where's youngjae?" jackson asks and the two boy's shrug, saying something about how he had to go to piano class and decided to eat dinner with his parents instead, causing jackson to frown and make plans to head over to jinyoung and jaebum's soon so youngjae could get his 'daily hug', as he likes to call them.  

"stop being so dramatic and let the boys get back to doing whatever it is that teenagers do these days," mark says from his place on the sofa and jackson sighs, squeezing the two boys once more before he releases them. mark hopes again that bambam and yugyeom will head back to the older boy's room, therefore allowing mark to completely dodge this whole situation and not think about it for the next decade or so.

 

"actually baba, now that you're home," oh shit- oh god, here it comes, "gyeom and i were wondering about how you and dad got together. we've already heard uncle jinyoung and jaebum's story a billion times. i wanna know how my parents met too,"

bambam says, eyes wide and so innocent. mark really doesn't want to see that light behind his son's eyes die when he hears the real story about how him and jackson met.

jackson turn around slowly, eyes bulging and panicked, "i- erh," he stutters looking for the right words to say as his gaze flickers between the two boy's in the doorway and his husband, "isn't it getting late, i thought you were staying and yugyeom's house tonight," his voice is both high pitched and strained. mark almost feels bad for not warning him earlier because he's clearly as flustered at the mention of their first meeting as mark was.

"he lives across the road, baba," bambam rolls his eyes, "please, i really wanna know. dad promised he'd tell us when you got home" he pouts.

"he did?" jackson squeaks.

mark sighs, resigned and completely out of hope while jackson continues to gape and struggle for words, "we'll tell you," mark says, voice grim like he's just announced that they are all going to become vegans.

"what?" jackson all but yells and mark beckons them over.

"we might as well just get it over with, jacks," he says, "he's gonna keep on asking if we don't tell him and we can't lie."

jackson looks at him in horror as bambam and yugyeom all but skip over to the couch, the two boys sit across from him and jackson, same expression still on his face, drops into the cushions beside him.

"are you sure about this, mark?" jackson says, looking a little desperate now, "i mean, we could still-"

"yes, i'm sure," mark says and jackson sighs, defeated.

bambam and yugyeom look a bit unsure now, probably because of their reaction, but there is still a gleam of excitement and wonder in their youthful eyes. mark wonders bitterly how long into the story that will last.

"c'mon," bambam prompts, getting impatient as his hands wring together in anticipation.

mark closes his eyes, allows himself a moment to collect himself and tries to open his mind up to the memories he suppressed long ago. when he feels he's as ready as he'll ever be he opens his mouth and begins to tell his only child and his best friend a story that they swore would never be retold.

**  
the story of how mark tuan met jackson wang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i finished this way quicker that i thought i would dhsfksjkf just b warned i wrote half of this in a lecture and i havent edited it yet so its probably littered with mistakes. also this got way longer than i thought it would. i hope u weren't looking for an actual Plot bc this is def not what u r gonna get this is Stupid .
> 
> you have been warned
> 
> ps the first part of this chapter is set at the time before jackson and mark met, like a lil flahsback or whatever. its pretty obvious when they go back into normal time but id just thought id say it to avoid confusion.

"so, are you coming or not?" jinyoung asks, eyebrows raised as he looks at mark expectantly.

 

"i don't know," mark hesitates, biting at his lip, "it sounds kind of... cringey?"

 

jinyoung rolls his eyes, "it's a zero-budget gay dating show run by a bunch of college students, of course it's going to be cringey," he says and jaebum snorts from beside him, "we're just going to laug-" he coughs, "i mean, we’re going to show support to our university's L.G.B.T. society."

 

mark shares a look with jaebum, who's smirking, "you're a better man than i am, jinyoung," mark says solemnly, causing the younger man to squawk.

 

"whatever," jinyoung scoffs, "don't show support for the community, which might i remind you, you are also a part of. i don't care."

 

"are you queer baiting me, park jinyoung?" mark suppresses a laugh.

 

"what?" jinyoung exclaims, getting flustered now, "no! do you even understand the definition of the word? it can't even be used in this context."

 

jaebum looks confused, like he doesn't really understand where exactly the conversation went but considering the fact that jinyoung picked up english a lot quicker than he did, he probably doesn't. for someone who's only been learning english for just over three years and has only been living in america for the past couple of months, jinyoung commands the language like a native speaker.

 

"i'll go," mark finally decides in the end, after jinyoung has finished his rant about the definition of queer baiting and it's history in modern western media.

 

jinyoung looks taken aback at mark's relatively easy persuasion but then he smiles, pleased, "c'mon then," he says, "it starts it half an hour."

 

mark feels like he’s missing out on some kind of joke when jaebum and jinyoung lock eyes, smirking at each other before they link their hands together, but he’s always feels vaguely left out around jinyoung and jaebum, considering they’re basically soulmates and all, so he forgets about the moment easily enough.

  
  
  


“he’s what now?” jackson cries and adam looks concerned and slightly uncomfortable.

 

“he can’t come, he’s been projectile vomiting since yesterday,” adam shrugs, “you’re gonna need to find someone else to fill the role”

 

jackson tries not to scream, going through every contact he has in his head but even with the amount of people he knows, there’s not many options for an openly out man, who is single and, would be willing to take the role of the main bachelor on a gay dating show. it was hard enough to find the four participants to be the candidates for said bachelor, and one of those people included himself, so there’s no way he’s going to be able to find someone to fill michael’s role in such short notice. fuck

 

“fuck,” he repeats out loud, despairing and adam just shrugs again and walks away, leaving jackson to panic on his own.

 

is this really how the world is deciding to repay him for trying to do something nice and fun? all he wants to do is to try and raise some money for lgbtq+ charities and now it’s all falling apart with only, he checks his watch, an hour to go before the show starts.

 

he huffs in barely concealed frustration, sparing a glance towards where the drama society is setting up the stage for the show. he doesn’t have the heart to tell them that it probably won’t be happening. jackson wants it to happen so bad, and he refuses to let his weeks of planning die an anti climactic death.

 

jackson falls down into one of the chairs backstage, pulling out his phone in hopes that it will somehow solve all of his problems. a notification from jinyoung wishing him good luck on the show and saying that him and jaebum will be in the crowd pops up and he is suddenly struck with an idea, eyes lighting up for the first time since adam had came in and crushed his dreams.

 

“hello,” jinyoung answers on the second ring, sounding hesitant and weary, “i just texted you, why are you calling me?”

 

“jinyoung!” jackson shouts, “i need someone to be the bachelor for my dating show”

 

“erm, i don’t know if you’re already aware of this or not, but i have a boyfriend,” jackson doesn’t appreciate the sarcasm in jinyoung’s voice, especially in his time of need. “also isn’t the show starting in like an hour? what happened to michael?”

 

“i’m not asking you to do it, god. jaebum’s chin would probably dislocate if i asked,” jackson hears an angry yell of korean in the background, hinting at the fact that  jaebum is probably listening in to their conversation.  jackson laughs. “and michael’s out of commision, something about projectile vomiting, very tragic. so i need your help. do you know anyone who would be willing to fill in the part? please tell me you do, i’ll owe you my soul if you help me.”

 

jackson’s not above begging, and with every minute that ticks by the more desperate he gets.

 

“hmm,” jinyoung hums, says something to jaebum in korean that jackson doesn’t understand, before he starts laughing, “that’s a great idea, babe,” he says to presumably jaebum, unless jackson has upgraded from ‘idiot’ to ‘babe’, jackson wouldn't be against this development.

 

“so do you? as much as i love being third wheel to yours and jaebum’s relationship, i don’t have much time to truly enjoy this moment and i really need someone to fill this spot soon,” jackson whines when he gets too impatient to listen to jaebum and jinyoung conversing in a language he doesn’t understand. he’s five seconds away from pacing and once he starts pacing there’s no turning back.

 

“oh yeah, i know someone who i’ll be able to convince,” jinyoung sounds like he’s smirking, which is worrying, but jackson doesn’t really care about the methods jinyoung is about to unleash on some poor, unsuspecting soul to force them to do this, as long as he manages to get them here in the end it’s all fine by jackson.

 

jackson feels his body sag in relief, when jinyoung says he’s going to do something, it happens. it's like his superpower, jackson is both terrified of jinyoung and attracted to jinyoung because of this.

 

“park jinyoung you are a god send,” jackson says, his mild breakdown put on hold. for now.

 

“i know,” jinyoung replies, before hanging up without even saying goodbye which, rude. jackson doesn’t have time to be offended because he’s being swept up by someone from the drama society for last minute touch up to the set.

 

everything is going to go perfectly.

  
  
  


mark looks around at all of the people flying around dressed in all black, carrying huge pink heart cut outs that look just as cheesy as mark expected this all to be.

 

“why are we walking in through backstage,” mark asks as he nearly gets knocked down by someone holding more heart cut outs, “shouldn’t we heading to our seats with the whole other five people who are going to turn up to this thing.”

 

jinyoung gives him an unreadable look that leaves mark feeling vaguely violated, “i just wanna speak with the coordinator of this whole thing, he’s a close friend of mine and jaebum’s.” he replies, looking… shady for the lack of a better word.

 

mark has a feeling he’s not going to like where this is going, but he thinks he’s in too deep now to escape.

 

“jinyoung!” a voice screams from across the room and and jinyoung is suddenly tackled by a whirlwind of flailing limbs.

 

when the commotion settles down and mark can finally see exactly who the person that just assaulted jinyoung is, he recognises him as the infamous jackson wang from the year below him. known by basically everyone on campus because he’s a sweetheart and also extremely loud, like he is currently showcasing now.

 

“ah! i can’t believe you came! and jaebum too,” jackson now attaches himself to a placid jaebum, who looks neither overjoyed by the man now hanging off of him, nor uncomfortable with the situation, “we literally told you we were coming,” jaebum says.

 

“this is all so exciting,” he continues as if jaebum hadn’t spoke, shaking the brown locks out of his eyes as he blinks cutely up at jinyoung.

 

“did you bring-” jackson cuts off his own sentence when he locks eyes with mark, and mark feels the urge to look away because of the sheer intensity of jackson’s gaze on him.  

 

“oh,” jackson says and mark tries to will away the blush he can feel rising on his cheeks because why the fuck would he blush right now? there is nothing to be blushing about? plus, mark tuan does not blush just because a pretty boy is looking at him, he’s not a high schooler anymore. he’s a man. who does not blush. ever.

 

“this is mark,” jinyoung says when the silence goes on a beat too long and their staring contest gets a bit too intense, “and yes, this is the guy.”

 

“no way,” jackson says in awe, finally letting go of jaebum as he takes a step towards mark, “how did you get _him_ to agree to this?”

mark has no idea what they are talking about, but he’s getting more worried by the second, “agree to what?” he says at the same time jinyoung says, “i have my ways,” meaning his question gets ignored.

 

“this is going to be great,” jackson grins, c’mon we’ve gotta get you prepared and filled in on the rules.”

 

“wait, what now,” mark says, head snapping from jackson to jinyoung but jackson is already skipping away, probably assuming that mark is going to follow him.

 

“jinyoung, what the fuck is going on?” he hisses and jinyoung smirks at him as jaebum links their arms together and they start to back towards to exit.

 

“see you out there mark, have fun!” jinyoung practically sings and jaebum bites his lip in effort to contain his laughter. it doesn’t work.

 

“park jinyoung, get the fuck back here now or i swear to every god there is i’ll-” mark doesn’t have a chance to chase after their retreating figures as one of the backstage crew start dragging him towards one of the mirrors, muttering something about mic’ing him up and getting some sort of makeup on him.

 

mark has no idea where jackson has gone, jaebum and jinyoung have disappeared and mark has a sinking feeling he knows where all of this is heading, and he’s not sure he’s going to be able to get out of it. but when he does park jinyoung and im jaebum are going to be Dead, with a capital D.

  
  


less than ten minutes later mark’s being lead onto a stage, his mind running wild with the amount of information that he’s been forced to process in such a short amount of time. as he sits down in the obnoxious pink, fluffy chair he feels like he’s having an out of body experience as he stares out into the audience, which holds a lot more people than he was originally expecting.

 

there is no way he’s actually participating on a gay dating show at the moment, like that’s not an actual thing that’s really happening right now. this has to be some fucked up hallucination conjured up because he smoked a bad batch of pot or something. but the host, a guy who’s also in his year called brian that jackson must have blackmailed to do this because he does not look very enthusiastic to be here, is calling out his name as ‘The Bachelor that other three bachelors will be competing for’. what the fuck.

 

he can see jinyoung and jaebum sitting in the front row waving and laughing at him, jaebum has him camera out and that dickhead better not be filming this because if he is he is Super Dead. he locks eyes with jinyoung and he hopes the younger can see the intent for murder in them in the spilt their eyes meet for. by the smirk on the other’s face, he clearly did and is only more amused by it.

 

if mark makes it out of this alive he is going to spend the rest of his live plotting revenge against jaebum and jinyoung.

  
  
  


mark thinks they’re half way through the dating show but he honestly has no idea what’s going on. he’s been trying to make as little eye contact with the three ‘Bachelors’ as possible, but it's pretty difficult considering they are all sitting in front of him in huge cut out hearts.

 

mark feels like he’s being interrogated by the amount of personal questions he’s been forced to answer in the past hour, and he’s not even sure what this is all for. how are they tallying up the scores? what do his answers matter for anyway? do they even matter or is whoever orchestrating this whole thing just going to pick who gets a ‘date’ with him at random? what’s the point in living? are all thoughts that have been running through mark’s head as this… thing has been going on.

 

but finally it's the three ‘Bachelors’ turn to be asked invasive questions, so mark can hopefully get a breather and a handle on his sanity.

 

“so,” brian says, looking mildly dead on the inside. mark can relate, “if you could use only one pick up line to win mark’s heart, what would it be?”

 

mark tries to school his facial expressions after hearing that monstrosity of a question. what the fuck does that even mean? who said anything about winning hearts?

 

the first two bachelors give pretty boring and predictable answers and mark has to gather all the strength within himself to not roll his eyes. when it gets to jackson’s answer, who apparently added himself into his own show which mark finds a little narcissistic, mark doesn’t have much hope. if he’s being honest, if he hadn’t been forced to take part in this whole thing he would have found jackson to be pretty entertaining, he’s funny, charming and quick witted- everything you need to make a show like this bearable. but because mark isn’t just a member in the audience, he can’t find a bright side to any of this and waits with a grimace on his face for jackson’s answer.

 

“well brian,” jackson starts and brian subtly rolls his eyes behind his cue cards, “if i could only use one pick up line to win the heart of this dear boy over there,” why is jackson making this more painful than it already has to be. please lord just let this be over. “i would have to use the trusty, i'm jackson wang and i'm ready to jack your wang.”

  
  
  


mark shudders as jackson utter the words, and he seems bambam and yugyeom cringing to themselves.

 

“baba,” bambam says, eyes wide, “ _please_ tell me you didn’t actually say that.”

 

“oh boy, he did,” mark replies, frowning as he tries to block the memory, “and i’ve never been so embarrassed for someone else in my entire life.”

 

jackson raises his eyebrows, “okay but what about that time that jaebum-”

 

“babe, please,” mark says, holding up his hand, “i can only take so many traumatic memories in one day.”

 

jackson closes his mouth, nodding in agreement.

 

“but did jackson-hyung win the date with mark-hyung in the end?” yugyeom asks, ever the romantic at heart. mark nearly coos.

 

“of course he did, idiot,” bambam rolls his eyes, “or i wouldn’t be here right now.”

 

“bam, play nice,” mark scolds him and bambam pouts, “and to answer your question, yugyeom. no he didn’t.”

 

“what!” bambam yell and yugyeom smirks at him triumphantly, “then who won the date with dad?”

 

“matt,” jackson mutters darkly and mark tries not laugh outwardly at him.

 

“dad,” bambam scolds him now, horrified, “you went on a date with someone else?”

 

“bambam, i wasn’t actually dating baba at the time. it was perfectly within my rights to date whomever i wanted,” mark defends himself. his explanation doesn’t seem to appease bambam.

 

“it’s kinda weird to think about you with anyone else, uncle,” yugyeom adds in, taking bambam’s side like the loyal best friend he is.

 

“yeah, dad. you and baba are… meant to be together,” bambam looks a bit embarrassed to say this, but also seems determined to stick to his point.

 

jackson is smiling now, clearly having got over his weird jealousy he has over matt from that One Time mark went on a date with him and then never saw or spoke to the other man ever again. “of course it weird for you, bam,” jackson agrees, “we’re your parents. plus mark and i are soulmates.”

 

mark and bambam pretend to vomit while yugyeom awes. jackson pouts, “you’re supposed to be my husband. what was the point in marrying you if you aren’t going to be sickeningly sweet with me to disgust our child.”

 

mark just looks at him, dead eyed, ”guess we gotta get divorced now.”

 

“it was nice while it lasted,” bambam pretends to wipe a tear away from his eye, “you’ve really done it now, baba.”

 

jackson groans, “i hate you both. and stop this, you’re gonna make gyeomie cry.”

 

bambam scoffs and rolls his eyes, though he’s well used to yugyeom’s sensitive soul at this point, “calm down, gyeom, we were just joking.”

 

yugyeom, the poor kid, actually does look close to tears and mark feels mildly bad for kind of being the cause for it, “it’s just not fun to joke about that stuff,” he sniffs.

 

“i know, yugyeom,” jackson says solomony, nodding his head, “my husband and son are truly monsters.”

 

yugyeom begins to protest against jackson’s statement, defending both mark and bambam, and mark just smiles fondly at the three of them. between all the bantering and teasing, mark has completely gotten over his stress of revealing his and jackson’s get together story. it seems to have gone over pretty well with the kids, who have forgotten it nearly immediately after it was told. mark knew that their story was never going to top jinyoung and jaebum’s, who could really? but this was the best scenario mark could have hoped for, at least bambam isn’t disgusted or offended by their story, if anything he seemed to find it mildly amusing. turns out mark has spent years worrying about this moment for nothing.

 

“dad?” bambam asks, “why were you scared to tell us this story. it wasn’t _that_ bad.”

 

mark hums, trying to think of an answer, “i guess i just didn’t want you to be disappointed,” he says, feeling silly to finally be admitting his worries to bambam. it all seems so trivial now that it’s done, “ever since you were a kid you’d always go around saying that you wanted someone to confess to you like jaebum did for jinyoung,” bambam blushes at this and sends a lightning quick glance to yugyeom without the younger boy noticing. mark notices but decides to file that away for another time. “and i don’t know, i just felt pressured because mine and your baba’s story wasn’t quite so… extravagant.”

 

mark chuckles a bit and he feels jackson’s grabbing his hand, interlacing their fingers together. mark sends him a smile that is shamelessly filled with the love and fondness he holds for his husband, and mark can see those exact same feelings in the smile jackson gives to him.

 

“that’s stupid, dad,” bambam says bluntly and yugyeom hits him, “bammie, that’s rude.”

 

“bambam,” jackson chides, though mark can tell he’s trying not to laugh.

 

“okay, sorry,” bambam apologises offhandedly before barreling on, “but whatever i said as a baby doesn’t matter. if someone confesses to me, i don’t think it really matter _how_ they do it, because if they really _mean_ it then that’s all that matters in the end,” mark watches as bambam sends yugyeom another look, a blush high on his cheek, yugyeom completely oblivious again, and oh boy, jinyoung will _definitely_ be hearing about this. maybe the bets they placed on yugyeom’s first birthday might actually be cashed in soon.

 

“plus,” bambam continues, “i liked your’s and baba’s story better. it has more… _character_ ”

 

yugyeom squaks in disbelief, “how _dare_ you?”

 

and thus sparks a firey debate over who’s parents get together story is better that takes the two teenagers out of the sitting room and into bambam’s bedroom, their voices echoing as they leave.

“well,” jackson says, squeezing mark’s fingers and relaxing into the couch cushions for the first time since they started retelling their story, “that went pretty well.”

 

jackson pulls mark and he goes willingly, resting his head on jackson’s chest as the younger beings playing with his fingers, “yeah, i’d say so as well.”

 

“you think they’ll realise that we never actually _told_ them how we got together. that story was just how we met,” jackson says and mark laughs, flicking jackson’s fingers when they squeeze at his fingertips.

 

“our actual get together story isn’t the most… pg, if your withered mind can actually remember it,” mark says.

 

now that story, he remembers fondly.

 

damn that was some good sex.

 

“damn that was some good sex,” jackson speaks mark’s mind and mark knew there was a reason he married this man.

 

“it was,” mark agrees, smirking, “still is,” he winked up at jackson and the younger man groaned, covering his eyes.

 

“how can you still do that, i should be immune by now,” jackson whines.

 

“what?” mark asks, still smirking because already knows what jackson is going to say.

 

“how can just your _face_ still get me going, even after all this time,” jackson cups his face, “you’re too much for me mark tuan, i hate you.”

 

“that mark tuan-wang, to you. and i love you too,” mark grins.

 

“i thought we agreed that my last name would go first,” jackson says, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“i take it back, i don’t love you,” mark rolls his eyes.

 

“sure you don’t,” jackson kisses his cheek now and mark is eagarly anticipating where he knows the next kiss is going to do.

“yeah, i know,” mark gives up, and leans in to kiss jackson’s lips just so he can’t say something stupid and ruin the moment.

  
  
  
  


BONUS

  


bambam freezes in the hallway as he catches bits and pieces of his parents conversation that’s still going on in the sitting room.

 

“... did your parents just say-” yugyeom starts but bambam shushes him harshly, rushing into his room.

 

“don’t, i never want to ever remember i heard that so never bring it up again. please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im putting this at the end bc i didnt want to ''''spoil it''''' but this is the second fic i was talking about that was inspired by that one @marksbams tweet,
> 
>  
> 
> [heres the link to the tweet ](https://twitter.com/marksbams/status/881903276907573249)
> 
>  
> 
> thanks @marksbams for finding this for me djfhdkjdfjkgd. also @marksbams if u ever read this im sorry, when u tweeted that months ago u probably didnt expect some random person to write not One but Two fics based on your tweet, so yeah,,,, sorry. 
> 
> btw theres a //////reason////// yugyeom calls markson hyung even tho i kinda loosely based this in the US but this fic was all ready Too Long to add it i just thought id say it here okay. 
> 
> anyway i hope yall enjoy come say hi to me on twitter @jaebumisbald or on tumblr @jaebald (u see the theme here) byeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr @jaebald


End file.
